everquestfandomcom-20200214-history
EverQuest Next
EverQuest Next is an upcoming, free-to-play online game in the EverQuest franchise of massively multiplayer online role-playing games. The game is neither a sequel or a prequel to other games in the series, but creates a parallel world of Norrath, which will include familiar locations and characters. Players can utilize the companion game EverQuest Next Landmark to create in-game objects and buildings that can be featured in EverQuest Next. Development History EverQuest Next was originally hinted in the EverQuest 10th Anniversary Book, published in 2009. Further details were unveiled in August 2010, when the earliest stages of development began, with feedback being received from existing EverQuest players. During SOE Live 2012, John Semdly stated that EverQuest Next had been completely redeveloped, with a focus on a sandbox style MMO that would remake Norrath. Smedley also mentioned that the game would attempt to keep the P2P subscription model for as long as possible. At PAX East 2013, Dave Georgeson confirmed a full reveal of EverQuest on August 2nd at SOE Live 2013. Game Features EverQuest Next will be a free-to-play game, with premuim items, services, and content available for purchase through the use of Station Cash. EverQuest Next is build on the ForeLight Engine, and allows players to help build the MMO through asset creation or events. Quests in the game will be more organic than previous installments, with no icons indicated a quest line to be started. For example, players can come across a band of orcs attacking a settlement. They can choose to help the humans, join the orcs, or simply walk away. Depending on player choices, benefits or further quests can be unlocked. NPCs will retain memories about the choices of the player, and react accordingly as the player progresses. Enemies will be more intelligent, with the AI featuring a set of likes and dislikes. Players may come across an orc encampment that might pick up and move if they are attacked too frequently, creating a constantly evolving world. Large public quests, called Rallying Calls, will also be featured. These events can develop over the course of several months. Combat will be streamlined for players. Weapon moves depend on what weapon players have equipped and usuable skills will be determined on what classes you have discovered or learned. There are no levels in the game, though players still grow stronger over time. All players can play together regardless of how long they have been playing. Some of the core features of the game include: *'Full Destructibility:' Game assets and environment can be destroyed, including the ground beneath player's feet, or player created avalanches. *'Permanent Change:' The land of Norrath will alter itself every day, based on the collective actions of players. Cities can be built or destroyed, rulers can live and die, and even the Gods of the world can change. *'A Life of Consequence:' Players can create their own stories by in-game events. *'A Class Revolution:' Character classes have been streamlined and designed to be mixed together, players can mold unique, hybrid classes such as teleporting rogues or backstabbing barbarians. Gallery EverQuestNext1.jpg EverQuestNext2.jpg EverQuestNext3.jpg EverQuestNext4.jpg EverQuestNext5.jpg EverQuestNext6.jpg EverQuestNextVoidGoliaith.jpg EverQuestNextEnemy.jpg EverQuestNextWizard.jpg EverQuestNext7.jpg Videos File:EverQuest Next Large-Scale Destruction|Large-Scale Destruction File:EverQuest Next Battling a Goliath|Goliath Battle File:EverQuest Next Ashfang Flyover|Ashfang Flyover File:EverQuest Next Feerrott Flyover|Feerrott Flyover File:EverQuest Next Dig Out of Trouble|Dig Out of Trouble